She grinned like a Cheshire Cat
by CampionSayn
Summary: A day of rest turns to a day of conversation as Speedy runs into the most unlikely lady.a series of oneshots.
1. She grinned

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Summary: A day study between Speedy and Cheshire. Two of the most unlikely people to fall in love under threat of injury.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long night and day and pretty much a full month of crime fighting, Speedy was ready and glad to have the weekend off. Bumblebee had insisted after he had collapsed at the front door that afternoon from exaustion.

So, he had decided, after a two hour nap, to head down town to his favorite hole in the wall cafe, the White Dragons Coffee Hut. Beautiful place to just sit and enjoy a hot drink or two. Plus, the owners gave him a discount.

Today he decided a nice half cocoa half english toffee with a handfull of haystack chocolate would be good.

After placing his order and choosing a table with a view of the river, he sat and took a drink.

'Peace at last.'

His eyes closed as he leaned back in his seat a bit. The smell of his and most everyone neaby's coffee wavering in the air along with the scent of river water and the flower garden splayed across the the lawn.

"Excuse me sir, but is this seat taken?"

The red head bolted up, startled by the slighly accented voice. Opening his eyes, he saw the voices owner. An Asian looking teen about his age with long dark hair wearing a light green top and soot black pants.

"No. It's available."

The girl nodded and sat down with a tattered old book and what looked like Irish coffee.

Speedy, though handsome out of costume was not accustomed to sitting near a girl as attractive as this one. She looked vaguely familiar, but totally out of his league.

So, what else could he do, but hit on her?

"Did anyone ever tell you that you look like a model?"

She looked up from her reading for a second to look at him with that face that either read 'are-you-serious?' or 'god-that-was-lame.'.

"No."

"I'm sorry, am I bothering you?"

"A little, but I don't mind."

This was a new spin on an old technique.

"I must have sounded really stupid, but you do kinda look like a model."

She put her book down, her attention on him fully. She had time to spare and her coffee hadn't cooled yet.

"You would only sound stupid if you winked at me. Usually a line like that is followed by a wink and that phrase 'What's your name?'"

Was she giving him tips on pick-up lines?

"Well, I guess I'm in trouble then. What's your name?"

She gave a light chuckle as she put her drink to her lips.

"Jade. Your's?"

"Roy. Pleased to meet you Jade. You live in town or just visiting?"

"Well, technically, both. I have an apartment in this city but, I have one out of state,too."

Roy nodded, she had his attention.

"What's your job?"

She paused a moment before answering,"Well, I'm not sure what I really 'do'. I'm somewhere between medical advisor and... er, well... an escort."

Roy raised a brow.

"Escort? Isn't that when a guy pays you to pretend to be his girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Must be... interesting."

Jade grinned, "You have no idea."

She grinned like a cheshire cat.


	2. Date

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Summary: Walk down the right back alley of Jump City and you can find anything. Like love.

---------------------------------

"I cannot expect you to understand my way of life."

"No, you just don't expect me to want to."

Her mask did it's job and did not reveal her facial features as Cheshire stared at Speedy, her claw-like blades poised and ready to strike at a moments hesitation on his part. His own weapon aimed ready at her.

"Alright. Do you want to understand my way of life?"

"I do."

"You couldn't handle it."

His mask could not hide his face as he frowned. His mask couldn't even hide how terribly sad he felt for her. He didn't want it to.

"Maybe. But, I think I could understand you. If you'de let me."

She didn't reply in words, she simply attacked as she was trained to do. Quick, agile, without mercy.

Her blades were drawn back for no more than half a second, but he saw his opening and took it.

One quick and hard kick to her left side and she was under him. His chest to her's and her arms pinned under his strong hands.

She had lost. Even she knew that. So, she didn't stuggle and made no attempt to fight him.

Not even as he removed her mask.

He was surprised to say the least. Speedy was not expecting to look into the eyes of the woman who had caught his eye and interests earlier that week.

He didn't gloat. Didn't even think of it. He just stared at her as she stared at him.

"So, what now? You take me to prison?"

"Nope."

"Titan's tower?"

"Nah."

"Put me in a choke hole?"

"Uh-uh."

"Blind me with pepper-spray?"

"Puh-lease."

Her face went blank. What was worse then pepper-spray?

"Then... what are you going to do?"

Speedy grinned. It was hard not to when you're making a top assassin nervous.

"I was thinking that maybe I could take you out to dinner, Jade."

If it was possible, she looked even more confused than she already did. He was pretty sure her brain might have stopped functioning for a second or two.

"Hello. Cheshire are you still in there?"

"R-Roy?"

He nodded. She was still there and she remebered him!

"So, you want to go out for dinner Saturday?"

"If I say yes will you get off of me?"

"Only if you promise not to try and kill me until Saturday."

"... I think that's possible."

He had gotten the answer he wanted, so he didn't hesitate as he hopped off of her and even helped her into a standing position.

Cheshire didn't say a word as he gave her a small slip of paper with what looked like a telephone number on it.

"Call me if ya' like. See you Saturday. Same place we met at the cooffe hut."

Before she could reply he gave her a peck on the cheek and was off leaving her confused, speechless and blushing.


	3. Truth

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Summary:"It is truth. But, truth is not always in appearance."

--------------------------------------

They say that good things take time to find and for Speedy that was a totally true reality. Even when he got a team and friends he believed that phase.

Even if right now the twins of his team were making him chase them for stealing his keys to his motorcycle.

"Come back here you little yellow-bellied rats!"

"Senior Speedy des Senior Beast Boy!" They bothed laughed as they sped through the kitchen and past Aqualad who was chewing on some seaweed.

"Something the matter?"

"Yeah, they know I have a date so they stole the keys to my harley!"

"You have a date?"

The red headed hero gave a frustrated sigh scratching the back of his head in annoyance.

"Yeah and I don't want to mess it up so do you think... You could help me catch the little buggers?"

The Atlantean raised in elegant eyebrow. Speedy asking him for help was something quite new.

"Sure, got any ideas as to how?"

------------------------------------

An hour and a half later and Speedy had the keys to his favorite automotive piece of machinary and the twins were with Aqualad learning how to swim better.

They had it coming.

It would be his first date in a long time and he was really looking forward to it. Even if it was with a world class assassin.

But he wouldn't get hung up on the details.

He had the view of the river to keep him occupied as he waited for his new lady friend. Plus candles, romantis candle light, french bread and a tux on, so if she didn't show up he'd be really disapointed, but know it wasn't because he didn't go all out.

"Speedy?"

Turning in his chair the red headed hero caught sight of Cheshire---no, Jade in the most beautiful dress he could ever imagine seeing. Forest green in color, it reached a little above her ankles and the the sleeves were loose and reached her wrists. Almost like another version of her battle outfit, but way prettier by far.

"You look like a perfectly beautiful little lady. And you can call me Roy. I'm not in uniform." He replied standing in greeting with a small bow.

"Right. You look... nice." She replied in what seemed an embarassed sort of way. A blush creeping onto her cheeks.

There was silence for a moment. An uncomfortable silence.

"Dinner?"

"Sure."

He quickly pulled the her chair out for her, gesture of a gentleman.

"Thank you."

"No problem. What would you like to eat?"

"Anything's fine. So long as it's not poisoned."

Roy couldn't help but chuckle a little at that comment.

"I think I can manage that."

He then proceeded to order the most cliched food for first dates in the history of the world.

Spagetti.

Silence was present for a few seconds before it was Jade who brought conversation back.

"So...Why did you ask me out?"

"Well, I suppose you could say I was curious."

"'Bout what?"

"About you, your life, why you kept attacking me while I was alone. Things like that."

"Hmmm. Those seem like reasonable answers aa well as questions."

"Can you answer any of them?"

"...Yes. I think I can."

----------------------------------------

The dinner proceeded to move with comfortable ease, him asking questions and her answering with the ease and skill her job had built into her. He never asked her about her past, though. That wasn't safe to do on a first date.

Maybe next time. If there was a next time, that is.

They were now walking around the park that was situated about a block from the dining place they had been at.

Roy thought it seemed fitting. They were always more open with each other in places with nature around.

Even so, the scenery was not what Roy was paying attention to. Jade had his full attention, even if she was just walking with him.

"You're staring."

"Huh? Oh, sorry, it's just... God, you look pretty."

"What? Y-you don't mean that."

"Oh, but I do." His voice was firm and his face was strait, but he was blushing. God, that was such a corny sentence.

"Thank you."

A blush decorated her face, too.

Silence held them once again, but it was comfortable, even worth keeping. The moon shined over them through the tree's casting light shadows everywhere.

If this was a movie they would kiss---

Whoops, too late.

It wasn't a deep kiss, or a particularly bold kiss. Just a peck on the cheek that you might see children in kindergarden give.

But, this was truth not just something to keep up appearences.

And they both loved it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CS- Okay so this was a little itsy-bit too fluffy, even for my taste, but I like it and I'm keeping it the way it is.

So... yeah.


End file.
